Coming Home
by alleycat97
Summary: Hermione loses her fiance's niece, Harry returns after a six year absence, and Dominique makes a new friend. All in one trip to Diagon Alley. Please Review! Not Harry/Hermione!


_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I waste my time writing and reading fanfic? So obviously, J.K. Rowling still own Harry Potter.**_

**Home**

**By: Alleycat97**

Bill was on a business trip to Egypt, Fleur had taken Victoire to visit her parents in France, Ron, Ginny and George were staying in America for the summer, Molly, Arthur, and Percy's family had gone to visit Charlie in Romania. So that left Dominique Ginerva Weasley staying with a close family friend and her future aunt, Hermione Granger, for two weeks.

Hermione had decided to a few weeks in Diagon Alley, as they would never get bored there. Dominique, being two, needed something to keep her occupied during the day, and would wear her out so she would sleep through the night. And, in normal circumstances, it would've been an excellent idea, but since when had life been normal for Hermione Granger?

Dominique was a typical Weasley in looks: red hair, freckles, and chocolate brown eyes. She had such a massive amount of curiosity, it was dangerous and that is not a joke. Dom had a habit of wondering off. She could be found any where. Up a tree, in the middle of the forest, on the roof (it is yet to be understood how she got up there), and even taking a nap on the top shelf in the pantry. Her father, Bill, says it's the relation to George and the late Fred.

Hermione knew she was in for an adventure the second she agreed to baby-sit. She was right, of course. Hermione had taken Dominique into Flourish and Blott's to get a book she needed for research, the updated copy of Hogwarts, a History, and the latest biography on Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry, he had disappeared after the war and hadn't been seen for six years. She missed him, desperately. Really what was girl to do when her best friend and brother, though not biologically, disappeared?

Any way, no sooner than they had walked in door, Dominique had took off into the crowd of people. Hermione swore under her breath (she had been around Ron too much, but hey, he was her fiancé).

"Dominique?! Dominique?" she was careful not to yell the name Weasley, as many heads would look at her and they would bombard her with questions about Harry.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Harry Potter…_

Harry was back in London for the first time in years, staying at the Leaky Cauldron, under a glamour spell and assumed name. At the moment though, he was in Flourish and Blott's, looking at the many biographies of himself. He chuckled at the falsehood in some.

One said that in second year, he had been possessed by evil spirits which controlled him and gave him dark powers. Another said he was in love with Hermione Granger, and had been rejected several times for Ron. And yet another told readers he had been kidnapped by his evil relatives from Hogwarts in the dead of night. It went on to tell of how after the final battle he had committed suicide after killing the relatives. Harry had learned quickly to ignore these tales of falsehood.

He was just getting into a chapter in about his undying love for Cornish pixies and Doxies, when a tiny child at the end of the aisle caught his attention. She had red hair that claimed her a Weasley. Well, perhaps related to one. But the hair wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fact she was alone and seemed to be looking for someone. _Better help her, I hated being abandoned as a child, _Harry thought to himself.

"Hello," Harry smiled at her.

"Hewwo." she replied in toddler talk.

"I'm Harry, what's your name?" he continued, kneeling to her level.

"Dominique. Can you hewp me?" The little gazed at him with painfully familiar brown eyes. _Surely Ginny didn't have kids, _he wondered, _Get over yourself, mate, it's been _years _since you were sixteen and in love, _the voice in his head replied.

"Yes, I can help you. Are you looking for some one?" Harry asked, wondering where her mother was.

"I want my Aunt Mione." she stated. That's when he realized the tears threatening to fall.

"Don't cry," he mumbled wiping away a tear from Dominique's face, "I'll help you find her. What's her name?"

"Hewmione Gwanger." she cried, burying her face into his shoulder. Harry, shocked by her trust, picked her up carefully.

That's when he realized the name she had said was her aunt. Hermione Granger. Wow, had his sister married Ron? Merlin, he was stupid. Why had he ran away? Oh, yeah, stupid. Really stupid. Mental. Wrong. Idiotic. Betraying. Abandoning. Merlin, he was thick.

Just then, a wonderfully familiar witch approached. She was a six years older than he had last seen her, but nothing could keep him from recognizing that bushy hair and those brown eyes. Not to mention the book in her hands, _Hogwarts, A History. _But his initial excitement vanished when he noticed the look in his unbiological sister. Hermione Granger was frantic. Oh, right she had lost Dominique.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry stepped forward, catching the brunette's attention.

"Do I know you?" she asked, confused.

"Of course… oh, right glamour charm…" He decided against saying his name aloud so decided to whisper it in her ear, "It's Harry, Hermione. I'm under a glamour charm."

Comprehension spread across her face, followed by anger. She snatched Dominique out of his arms and with a quick thanks, ran out the door. Godric, he was a complete and total idiot. How in his right mind had he thought that the Weasleys wouldn't accept him any more and if they did, he would've been a burden? Like he said before, he was _**STUPID!!!**_

* * *

_Back to Hermione and Dominique……_

Hermione, infuriated and upset, ran back to the Leaky Cauldron, clutching the toddler Dominique in her arms. Why had he chosen the day she was supposed to enjoy herself to show up. He was such a bloody prat. Ron had told her and Ginny that he wasn't worth their tears. Ron didn't cry, he just cleared everything that proved his best friend even existed off the shelves and into the attic or garbage.

Once inside Room 11, Hermione set Dominique on the floor in front of some Quidditch figurines, a stuffed dragon and hippogriff. Once the toddler was occupied, Hermione went into the bedroom and sobbed into a pillow. Why had he been so stupid? Why had he left? Ginny had been depressed, Mrs. Weasley was worried sick, Ron was furious, and Hermione, she had just been confused, unable to comprehend why he had abandoned them in the worst times. Now, six years later, he shows up, under a glamour charm.

A know was heard outside the door, but Hermione knew who it was and didn't want him to come in. She heard the door open and close, but he didn't come into the room. After around fifteen minutes, she pulled herself out of bed, and went to see the "Chosen One", the "Boy who lived", and to her the idiot who had left his family in their time of need.

In the next room, Harry was sitting on the floor with Dominique, reading her a book.

"_And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed from this life._"

"Harry James Potter, how dare you read that to her?"

"What? It's just the Tale of Three Brothers," he replied, shrugging.

"She's much to young! Why didn't you read Babbity Rabbity?" Hermione scowled.

"She told me she's heard it a thousand times, so I read her something new…" Harry trailed off, standing up, and laying the now snoozing Dominique on the sofa.

Hermione scowled again, "Harry, would you min coming into the next room, so as not to wake Dominique?"

Harry nodded and followed his best friend. He knew she was angry and it wasn't about the story choice either.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US?!! GINNY WAS SO DEPRESSED, HER FATHER ALMOST TOOK HER TO ST. MUNGO'S!!! AND MRS. WEASLEY WAS WORRIED SICK!!! AND GEORGE NEEDED THE SUPPORT FROM YOU, BUT YOU JUST LEFT, THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SYMPATHIZE WITH HIS LOST AND GUILT!!!! OH, AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT RON!! HE LOCKED HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM FOR TWO WEEKS!! AND WHEN HE CAME OUT, HE NEVER MENTIONED YOU, UNLESS TO TELL GINNY AND I YOU WEREN'T WORTH OUR TEARS!! I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP AT NIGHT BUT AT LEAST I SLEPT!! I DON'T THINK GINNY EVER SLEPT FOR A MONTH AFTERWARDS!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID TO HER?! SHE STILL HASN'T GOTTEN OVER IT!! AND NIETHER HAVE I! OR RON, OR ANY BODY ELSE!" Hermione yelled, infuriated and to finish off, she slapped him across the face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was stupid and ignorant, and selfish. But I need to come back… if you don't want me here, I'll leave. I'll go to America, I'll jump of a bridge, I don't know but I'll leave if you want, Hermione. All you have to do is tell me." With that, Harry Potter began to leave his family again, but this time, Hermione stopped him.

"Don't think you can walk out on us again, Mr. Potter. If Ron and Ginny don't want you back, you're still staying. You're my brother, besides I need some on to walk me down the aisle next month when I marry Ron."

"Hermione, I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle, but let's keep it our little secret until then, ok?" Harry grinned, glad to be back home.

Hermione just smiled and hugged her best friend, and brother.


End file.
